Release
by Flaming-Angel-Reborn
Summary: Isildúr's betrayal rests deep in Aragorn's heart, can Legolas lift his sorrows or is he beyound redemption! AL Slash if you don't like, don't read


Release  
  
Chapter One  
  
The moonlight cut through the dungeon bars deep within the Mordor fortress, its pale light illuminated the moss that stretched over the vast amounts of stony walls. Its beam came to rest on a solitary figure; even in the dismal surroundings its occupant radiated beauty and grace from its gloomy depths.  
  
Slim pale hands were held high on chains and smatters of dirt marred his skin, yet it did not detract from his beauty or his perfection his white- blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his misty eyes where glazed over in rest.  
  
He was an elf  
  
Even though he were in the deep recess of sleep his mind was still in waking thought, he pondered how long it would take for the others to locate his whereabouts to even register that he was missing and how long it would take them to come.  
  
If his strength had not been severely depleted then he would have easily been able to escape, but after the numerous tortures he had received he could barely move let alone break the chains that bound him so strongly to the walls.  
  
A noise startled him out of his rest and his eyes became alive with awareness, his senses were on full alert as he listened intently to the sounds in the night but heard only the high shrill of the frigid winds.  
  
Resting his head back against the wall the moon shone on the moisture that sparkled in the depths of his eyes as two droplets escaped he let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Aragorn" he whispered and let his tears spill.  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start his body shivering slightly, his resting place against an old oak tree did not protect him from the angry winds, he turned his gaze to the right and frowned, Legolas was not in his usual spot.  
  
Usually the silver elf was sat high in the treetops watching over the group as they rested, but then reality washed over him and he realised he was no longer with the fellowship Mordor had fallen.  
  
Standing he shook the shards of dirt and leaves that clung to his robes, he was a king and as such kings did not wear royal robes smudged with dirt.  
  
Heading back towards the palace of Gondor his mind wondered to the frequent adventures of the fellowship, his interaction with his comrade Legolas........an image of the silver haired elf merged to the forefront of his mind.  
  
It was all too easy to remember the comfort that Legolas had offered him and how very tempted he had been to take that comfort.  
  
"Estel what troubles you so" he heard a voice whisper from behind and turned to face his wife Arwen  
  
"Just having difficulty sleeping my love" he lied smoothly and she smiled at him reaching out she traced a line across the Evanstar with her fingertips and her smile seemed to sadden  
  
"You lie Aragorn" she whispered "I know that you do not love me as you did him, but I am here should you wish to find your solace and my ear is always available if you want somebody to listen"  
  
With that she began to walk away from him  
  
"I do not deserve such devotion" he whispered so quietly it was barely heard but her keen senses picked up the words as though he had spoken them with perfect clarity.  
  
"Yes Estel you do"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Aragorn come bathe with me" Legolas chanted splashing about in the waters of Mirkwood Aragorn had smiled lightly as his comrade enjoyed frolicking freely completely unashamed of his nudity  
  
Elves were such an enigma to him; they shared no bashful traits with humans. They could walk about naked in crowds of men, hobbits orcs, and dwarfs yet still be totally unashamed.  
  
And they would still be beautiful elves where always beautiful  
  
It amazed Aragorn how open elves were also, if a woman elf chose take a woman elf as her lover or a male elf chose a male elf as his it wouldn't be frowned upon or looked down on.  
  
It was something Aragorn admired  
  
Aragorn had noticed that while deep in thought Legolas had left the covering of the waters and now stood unabashedly naked in front of him; his silvery blonde hair slicked back droplets of water running down his body.  
  
Aragorn found his gaze drawn to Legolas's body so feminine yet at the same time so masculine, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and even Arwen could not hope to compete with such a beauty  
  
"Do you see something of interest" Legolas questioned and Aragorn blushed in response knowing that Legolas was teasing him, but raising his eyes to meet those of the elf's he was surprised to find nothing teasing of the sort in their depths if anything they burned with passion and need.  
  
Legolas took a step towards Aragorn and pressed his body against the taller man  
  
Aragorn felt need well up within him, it would be so easy to touch him to feel the pale beauty so obviously on display for him.  
  
Legolas leaned in and smooth lips touched to Aragorn's in a way he knew he would never forget or experience again, it was magical electrical  
  
"Legolas" he whispered his hands moving towards the body they so longed to touch  
  
"Aragorn are you there" Grimli called out and the moment was broken  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The memory of that near kiss haunted Aragorn even now, and as he had gotten to know the silvery elf he had fallen in love  
  
But what could he do?  
  
He was a king of men, such a union between Legolas and him would have been frowned upon by his people, and Arwen she had given up her immortality for him gave him her devotion, he couldn't abandon her now  
  
But still late at night when his wife slipped from his bed and entertained a lover he knew she had every right to take his heart ached for Legolas and the feeling he had felt when he had barely kissed him  
  
Hey there thought I'd try my hand at one of these I hope that you like it, please review tell me how I can make it better or tell me what you would like to see and I'll take all your advice on board. 


End file.
